Reunion Dreams
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Donnie and his significant other go to her reunion, but is it reality or a dream?


**Disclaimer:** I dont own the characters of Law & Order: SVU, I just borrow them sometimes. The original charater is my own creation, naturally. Enjoy!

**Reunion Dreams**

She was running down the alley, gun drawn, her heart pounding in her chest. She stopped ad checked around the corner before taking off again. She saw him standing over a body, a man with no face, with a bloody knife in one hand and a gun in the other. Without a thought, she emptied her clip into the man, before running to the victim. She looked down in to the face of Donnie, her lover, and screamed.

Aeryn shot out of the bed and stood staring at it, breathing hard. The woman she was sharing a room with sat up and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked Aeryn sleepily.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare. I'm going for a walk." Aeryn answered before grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, dressed in jeans, a turtle-neck, and a sweater. She picked up her ID, badge, cell and hotel key before walking out the door.

As soon as she was out the doors of the hotel, Aeryn called Donnie. Checking her watch, she cursed her self for calling so early in the morning, needing to hear his voice. It was 2 am where she was, which meant that it would be 4 am in New York, where he was.

"Hello?" Donnie mumbled into the receiver.

"Hey baby." Aeryn answered quietly.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just needed to hear your voice."

"You had another nightmare." It wasn't a question. Donnie knew that his beloved had a terrible time sleeping without him there to hold her, and even then she still had the occasional nightmare.

"Yeah, I did. This one scared me so bad, I woke up screaming."

"What was it about?" Donnie asked in a caring tone.

"I was chasing down the bad guy and when I came around a corner he was standing over you, and you were dead." Aeryn started to cry.

"Its ok baby. It was just a dream. I'm safe and sound right here in out apartment. Do you want me to come out there?"

"I don't want to pull you away from work when they need you. That's why you're the Captain. You're indispensable." Aeryn said wiping her tears away. She wanted Donnie next to her yesterday but their work as cops always took precedence.

"Well as I'm the Captain, I can leave whenever I want to. Besides, criminals seem to be taking a rest for the moment, knock on wood. Everyone is catching up on paperwork, so don't worry. I'll be on the next flight out. I'll see you soon. Now try to go back to sleep." Donnie said all this with the hint of a smile in his voice.

"Yes boss. I love you, Donnie." Aeryn smiled.

"I love you too babe." With that Donnie ended the call. Aeryn smiled to herself and headed back to the hotel as the sun started it rise over the mountains. When she got back to the room, Aeryn grabbed the quilt she had brought with her and wrapped her self in it and laid down on the couch. Her roommate was just getting up. Aeryn went back to sleep with dreams of Donnie rescuing her on a white horse, wearing shining armor.

It was noon when Aeryn woke again. She felt refreshed and much happier. The actual reunion that she was here for was tomorrow and she would be back in her beloved New York City the day after. However there was still the picnic that she had to go to that afternoon. Her roommate was puttering around the room so Aeryn took a quick shower. When she got out 15 minutes later, she towel dried her hair and plaited its long length in to a French braid and dressed in the same out fit she had put on earlier that morning. She applied her make up and picked up her wallet and the rest of her many necessary articles before leaving the room. Aeryn called Donnie as soon as she was in the hallway, wanting to know where he was. She wandered into a nearby Chinese restaurant and ordered lunch while waiting for him to answer. Her call went to his voice mail. Aeryn ate her lunch, and then tried him again. This time he answered.

"Hey." Aeryn said when he picked up. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the wonderful Boise airport, and making my way to a cab." Donnie answered.

"Do you know where to go?" Aeryn asked.

"No"

"I'm at the Ameritel Inn by Edwards Movie Theater."

"Ok. Hang on." Aeryn could hear him talking to the driver in the background. "I'll be there in 15 or so."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too." Aeryn hung up the phone and quickly finished eating before paying her tab and making her way back to the hotel. She wandered up to the desk to see if there were any available rooms. There weren't but that didn't matter. Her roommate probably wouldn't mind sharing with Donnie. Turning around, Aeryn saw Donnie walk through the doors. He looked good. She couldn't help but grin. She waved to him and as so as he was close enough, Aeryn hugged him hard. She didn't want to let go. Donnie returned her hug in kind and as soon as she relaxed a little, he kissed her deeply.

Over at the reception desk, the man at the counter watched with envy and a woman did as well. The woman turned to the man at the desk.

"Can you tell me who that woman is?" She asked politely.

"Yes, Mrs. Donaldson. She registered as Aeryn Sun but I have her listed as Mikayla Johnson, for the reunion." The man answered.

"Thank you." With that the woman disappeared. Aeryn on the other hand was still completely absorbed by Donnie. They had been apart for 4 days and she was missing him the minute her plane took off. She took his hand and led him up to her room.

"Sarah." Aeryn called out when she opened the door.

"Yeah?" her roommate answered.

"Where are you?"

"Bathroom" Aeryn headed toward the bedroom and back to the bathroom. Sarah had the door open and the radio on to some form of pop music, which she was dancing to.

"I have a question. Donnie flew in and there aren't any rooms…" Aeryn began.

"Does that mean I'll finally be able to sleep without worrying that you'll fall out of bed, wake up screaming, or jump out of your skin?" Sarah interrupted.

"Yeah." Aeryn laughed.

"Good. One condition though. I don't want to hear or see you going at it." Sarah stated.

"Naturally, I wouldn't…no couldn't do that. It's wrong and…eww." Aeryn agreed to the condition.

"Good. Now can I meet Donnie?"

"Yeah. Donnie, come back here." Donnie poked his head around the corner.

"It's safe?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, come here." Aeryn assured him. Donnie came fully into the room. "Sarah, this is Donnie. Donnie this is Sarah." She introduced them. They chatted for a few minutes before heading out to the picnic.

As soon as they got to the park, Sarah darted off and said she would catch them later. Sarah darted off and said she would catch them later. Donnie and Aeryn sat at an empty table. Aeryn leaned back against Donnie and they watched the rest of the people. A few minutes later an older lady joined them. She looked vaguely familiar to Aeryn, but she couldn't place her.

"My names Cynthia Jenkins." The lady said. The clicked and Aeryn squinted at her as if to bring her into a focus she recognized.

"My names Aeryn and this is Donnie." Aeryn replied. The older lady looked at Aeryn, studying her.

"You used to go by Mikayla." She said matter-of-factly. Aeryn sat up straight and her eyes widened.

"I didn't think anyone would recognize me." Aeryn answered in shock.

"Well your hair is longer and darker, but the eyes are the same. Plus you sat in front of me the whole year. You were my favorite student. I wouldn't forget you." Ms. Jenkins replied. Donnie started laughing. Aeryn looked over her shoulder at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"See you haven't changed as much as you thought." Donnie kissed her nose. Ms. Jenkins laughed as well and Aeryn couldn't help but smile. They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting before gathering up Sarah and heading to the hotel. Aeryn fell into bed as soon as Donnie gave up his shirt to her. She was asleep in seconds and Donnie followed shortly, spooned against her back.

The next morning seemed to come too soon. Aeryn was up at nine to shower and dry her long hair and curl it to her liking. Donnie, knowing that the women would want time to get ready, went out for breakfast. He asked where the nearest bakery was so that he could get coffee and doughnuts. He got a few croissants and a bunch of chocolate and glazed doughnuts before heading back to the hotel with his 'treasure'. Donnie was greeted with grateful looks and watering mouths.

"Ok we have black coffee." Both women made faces. "That's mine anyway. Hazelnut Mocha." Sarah made a face this time. "And orange and apple juice." Sarah practically pounced. They raided the bag of doughnuts with Sarah devouring 3 croissants, while Aeryn enjoyed her chocolate doughnuts. The women went out to shop for a little while and Donnie did something he hadn't done in a long time, watch TV.

The ladies came back around 4 and finished getting ready. Aeryn wore a beautiful emerald dress that set off her eyes and Sarah wore a lovely gold dress that set off her dark L.A. tan and honey colored hair. They headed to the party at 10 before 7. They were greeted at the door by a man asking for their invitations and requesting that they sign the guestbook and reunion year book. Sarah staked out a table near the middle of the room. The gym was decorated in green and yellow, with a DJ mixing music in the background. Aeryn didn't see anyone that she knew but after 20 years, who knew what people looked like. She said as much to Donnie who laughed at her observation. Donnie led her onto the dance floor. She rested her head on his shoulder and Donnie played with one of her longer curls. The music stopped and everyone clapped. Someone walked onto the stage to make an announcement.

"Welcome Class of 1982. Thank you for coming. Now I know that all of you are getting to know each other again, and chatting, maybe even talking to a few people you knew but never talked to before. Not all of out graduating class is here. I believe that 3 of us sadly passed away. There are about 100 of you here out of the 469 that graduated. For those of you who came, it's amazing to know that 20 years have passed. Now we have everyone's name in this bag and we're going to draw 15, to come up and tell us about yourself and what you've been doing for the past 20 years. If you have your husband, significant other, date, etc. with you, bring them up as well. Are you ready?" The announcer pulled out a name. "First up is Sarah Gibson." He called. This went on for an hour or so until the 15 and final name was pulled.

"Alright this is the last one. Mikayla Johnson." Aeryn didn't move. Donnie nudged her and she finally started toward the stage with him in tow. A few people were looking at her funny, and a few more were whispering. Aeryn approached the microphone.

"Wow. I was hoping to avoid this. I'm Mikayla Johnson and this is my…I don't know, what are we?" Donnie shrugged with a smile of encouragement on his face. "Anyway this is Donnie. For the last 20 years, I've been living in New York. I moved there shortly after the death of my parents. I'm a detective in the Homicide division of Manhattan. I went to college and have a whole bunch of degrees that I don't know what to do with." Aeryn joked trying to lighten the mood. A few people laughed and the rest smiled. "That's pretty much it. Thanks." Aeryn darted off stage and Donnie followed.

"Thank you. Now back to the party. The music started again. Donnie excused himself for a moment to get them something to drink. As soon as he left her side, a man approached Aeryn. She looked up and even after 20 years, she still could still recognize him from a mile away, like she could forget the man that broke her heart. He was her first husband in a marriage that lasted 6 months.

"And here I thought you had just disappeared off the face of the earth." He commented.

"Not quite off planet but definitely a world away." Aeryn shot back. "Why would you care anyway? As I recall you had a chance to keep me forever and you threw me over for that back-stabbing slut." Aeryn couldn't keep the venom out of her voice. Josh looked like he'd just eaten a lemon. "On top of that, not a week after the divorce was final, you married said slut. Now be a good puppy and return to your doghouse." Aeryn stood up and was about to walk away when Megan a.k.a. the Slut, appeared at his side.

"What's going on?" Megan asked.

"Nothing." Aeryn spotted Donnie and walked to meet him. He handed her a drink. She sipped and wasn't surprised to find that it was straight Coke. "Dance with me?" Aeryn asked as she set he cup down at their table. Donnie nodded and they went back to the dance floor.

"So what's got you pissed or worried?" Donnie asked quietly. Aeryn looked up at him.

"That guy that was standing by me is Josh." Aeryn answered.

"Your ex-husband?"

"Yeah. We were married for 6 months. He always liked Megan, who at the time was a good friend of mine. I came home from school early because one of my classes had been canceled and I found him in the middle of our bed, with her. He filed divorce papers the next morning and not a week after it was final he married her. I could never figure out why he married me in the first place if he wanted her so much. I doesn't matter any more. It's in the past and I have you and I love you and that's all that matters." Aeryn stood on tip toes and kissed Donnie. Donnie returned the kiss without hesitation.

"I can't wait to go back to New York. I don't think I was cut out to live in a western state. It's just a little too wide open for my tastes." Donnie comment as they went back to dancing.

"Why do you think I left in the first place? I love the crush of people the hum of the city as it continuously moves." Aeryn agreed.

"What do you say that we go home then?" Donnie asked

"I say that that is a wonderful idea. I think that if we really wanted to we could probably catch the red eye flight to New York." Aeryn answered.

"Let's find Sarah and tell her that we're going to head out. Make sure to get her number. I like her. She's interesting." Donnie said. Aeryn nodded and started to make her way through the crowd toward their table, where Sarah was chatting with someone that she apparently knew. Two-thirds of the way to the table, someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to face Megan.

"Why did you come back? You never came before. You had to have known that we would be here. So why would you decide to show your face?" Megan asked.

"Because I'm a masochist and I love pain. How would I know that I would see you? Did I suddenly become a psychic and nobody informed me? I came because I figure that I have to go to at least one so that people know I'm alive. I don't plan on coming back to this place ever again." Aeryn answered.

"I wish you hadn't come. You aren't welcome here anymore." Megan spat out.

"I wish I hadn't come either but isn't it fortunate that I'm leaving now and you'll never have to see me again." Aeryn said quietly but with frost in her voice.

"Not soon enough." Megan's fist came back and aimed at Aeryn. Megan let her punch fly but before it could connect, Aeryn grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"That's assaulting an officer. You can be arrested for that." Aeryn said. Megan drew a knife from her sleeve in response. "And with a deadly weapon too. You are just asking for it." By now a rather large crowd had gathered around them. Megan lunged at Aeryn, and again she deflect the attack, this time sidestepping. Megan stumbled and fell to the floor. The knife skittered across the floor and came to a stop in front of Donnie. Megan pulled another on from her other sleeve and tried to stab Aeryn in the back this time. Aeryn saw the look in Donnie's eyes and turned just in time to catch her hand. She forced the blade to drop from Megan's hand by using a pressure point. Donnie retrieved this one as well. Aeryn had had enough. She elbowed Megan in the stomach and hit her under the chin, effectively knocking her out as well as on her ass. Somebody gasped.

Aeryn sat straight up in bed, slowly coming to the realization that it was her that gasped.

"Are you ok, hon?" Donnie asked, walking into the room. "You were talking in your sleep and then you gasped."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nightmares. You know that reunion I was going to go to? I'm not going. I didn't like those people 20 years ago and I don't particularly want to get to know them now. There are too many memories in that city and I don't want to drudge up the past." Aeryn answered.

"Ok. Do you want some breakfast?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Aeryn said as she got out of bed.


End file.
